-Sirius-
'-Sirius-' is a demon created in 2.0. it is a highly detailed and an easy/medium demon by FunnyGame. Gameplay The player starts with a cube segment with spikes double their normal size. At this part, the background is custom and there is lots of depth to it. After that, the player transforms into a green and blue ball sequence, with a colorful background moving to the beat. Afterwards, the player transforms into a ship. This part consists of parallax effect squares and circular motifs in the background and is green. After that it will become a faster ship which is auto, consisting of rapidly moving slopes against a white background. The screen shrinks in from top and bottom, after a while it stops with text saying "WARNING!!" appearing and the player enters boss mode. The player will transform into a wave with red background. The boss will shoot custom-made spikes that move very quickly. After that the boss will shoot lasers and more spikes. After that the player will transform into a normal size robot sequence. The boss will release purple giant balls. This requires memorization. Then the boss will release purple lasers. After that, the player will beat the level. Coins *The first coin is located near the sixth giant spike on the ground at 8%, to the left of a hanging spike. After the player jumps over the sixth spike, he or she must jump again to obtain the coin. Jumping too late could cause the player to crash into the hanging spike. *Second coin is located near the ceiling before the short auto part, around 34%. The player must fly up immediately while the background is transitioning to a white color. *Third coin is located near the ceiling before the boss shoots laser, around 60%. When the boss begins to fire lasers, go up to the ceiling to collect the coin. Going up too early will cause you to crash into the line of monsters above. Trivia * If you die at the first hanging spike, a lenny face appears. ** This can be triggered without killing the player. The player needs to jump right after getting past the hanging spike. * AssadaWarrior's fans claimed he beat this level in 7 attempts, he says it took 28. * Despite the huge amounts of deco, FunnyGame manage to build this in exactly 30K objects. * This level had spawned multiple remakes, and was first started with the level named "Nibiru". However, while there are dozens of these remakes, only SiriusX (by Manix648) received a rating. * On Dec 20 2015, Funnygame jokingly uploaded a video onto his Youtube showing the bosses decorated as Christmas trees. However, this was never actually uploaded on Geometry Dash:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WHcvsRAMSvI * Collecting the first user coin will change FunnyGame's name in the title to BunnyGame, a running gag in FunnyGame's 2.0 levels that references his nickname. ** Upon finishing the level, if the player were to wait 30 seconds after the menu appears, the white background will fade to black, revealing a low-resolution mispelling of the nickname as BunyGaem. Walkthough Category:2.0 Levels Category:User Created levels Category:Levels with silver user coins Category:Boss Fight Levels Category:Demon levels Category:Easy Demon Category:Long Levels Category:2015 levels Category:Featured Levels Category:Sirius themed levels